


The betrayal: Loki/OFC

by EmmaGren18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGren18/pseuds/EmmaGren18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading up to the great Betrayal! </p><p>Disclaimer: I'm not making this for money, and anything in this story which Marvel related, except my OC's are Marvel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A distant scream was heard, “EMILIA,NO!”   
.   
The sound of the scepter stabbing through my torso is all that I heard before I found myself taking a few steps back. I look over all of the things that have happened in my life and wondered what made it lead up to this moment. The moment, where I’m falling off the highest building around. Stark Tower. Before I hit anything, I remember the exact moment in time. 

Wouldn’t you like to know?


	2. Chapter 1: The Coronation

Chapter One: The Coronation 

Walking down the halls of Asgard to where the coronation of my long-time friend Thor Odinson was taking place. I was dressed in a silk blue-black dress, black heels, blue earrings and a blue necklace. In a few minutes I turn the corner and I see Thor and his brother Loki. In the 10 years that I’ve know them, I find myself being more and more attracted to the raven-haired prince.   
Making myself known to the brothers, they both turn to look at me and smile. Hugging me,Thor said, “Em! You’re here!” 

“Thor, I wouldn’t miss it for the nine realms,” I hug him back. A few seconds later, Thor let go of me. Loki was still staring at me with a smile on his face. He stood there, looking as if he was contemplating something before finally moving to hug me. When he steps away, he looks like he is going to say something. Before he could do this, a servant walks in and says, “They are ready for you now.” Loki looks like he’s half kicking himself and half relieved, which leaves me confused. This is forgotten as the servant leads the three of us walk into the throne room to see basically everybody in Asgard there to see the coronation of Thor. 

We walk all the way to where Sif, The Warriors Three, and Queen Frigga are all standing by the throne where the Allfather is sitting. Loki takes his place beside Sif and I take mine beside him. Thor bowed at the end of the stairs leading up to the throne and put Mjöllnir down beside him after taking off his helmet. 

Odin looks down at him and speaks so everyone can hear him, “Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power is like no other! It's a weapon that can be used to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning.” He pauses before asking, “Do you swear to protect the nine realms?” 

Thor, confidently listening to every word the Allfather has to say, loudly replies, “I swear.” The Allfather nodded before asking, “Do you swear to preserve the peace?” Still listening, Thor replied, “I swear.” The Allfather nodded again before asking, “Do you swear to get rid of all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?” Thor getting slightly annoyed at this question, quickly and loudly replied, “I swear!” Odin studied Thor, almost contemplating, before saying, “Then on this day, I Odin, Allfather, shall proclaim you-.” He stopped abruptly. He stood up, said the words Frost Giants,got down the stairs from the throne, and walked out of the throne room. Sif, Queen Frigga, The Warriors Three, Thor, Loki and I all followed him all knowing that he might need help.


	3. Chapter 2: Frost Giants

Chapter 2: The Frost Giants 

Odin and Thor took care of the Frost Giant problem. Everyone left Odin and Thor alone in the room, because we could all tell that the two men were going to have an argument. I sighed and walked to the library before anyone could say anything. When I get there, I picked out a book and sat down on a long bench to read. 

After about 10 minutes, the sound of footsteps could be heard inside the library and a familiar voice saying, “Lady Emilia! You frightened me!” I look up to see Loki and reply, “Loki, we’ve been friends for 10 years. You can call me Em.” He looks away. There he goes with that sad, but contemplating look again! He says, “It wouldn’t be proper.” I looked back at my book with a smirk and replied, “I didn’t think proper was in either of our vocabularies.” I paused, but continued after looking at him and seeing his fake-hurt expression, “You know I’m picking with you!” 

He smiled, looked back at me and his green eyes kept eye contact with my blue ones for a few moments until we both jumped when all of a sudden a servant said before bowing and walking away, “Prince Loki. Lady Emilia. You’re needed in the Dining Hall.” I look at Loki and say, “Huh! I wonder what that’s about.” He mumbles what sounds like the words I don’t know, before we walk out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, we finally get to the Dining Hall to see Thor, The Warriors Three and Sif standing around a table that appears to have been thrown to be upside-down. Loki sits next to Thor while I go sit by Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Sif.

We were having a conversation about Volstagg’s huge appetite when Thor abruptly stood up and Loki said, “Thor, it’s madness!” We turn around and I heard Volstagg ask, “Madness? What sort of madness?” Thor replies, “We're going to Jotunheim.” We all look at him like he’s crazy, which he is! I glance at Loki right at the moment he covered his face with the palm of his hand and sighed. I would’ve laughed, but this conversation was too serious for that action. They all look at me when I start talking, “Thor, this is not the rational answer.” 

Fandral said, “Lady Emilia is right. This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, the mortals worship you as a God! This is Jotunheim.” Thor quickly replied, “My father fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket! We would just be looking for answers.” 

“This is the one rule you had to choose to defy,” Sif paused before continuing, “Thor, it is forbidden.”   
Thor scoffed, “My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious battles?” Fandral and Hogun half-smiled, “You did.”  
Thor smiled before continuing on with his questions, “And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?” It was Volstagg’s turn to smile, “You did.”

Thor laughed before turning to look at me and Sif, “Yes! And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that young maidens could be some of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?” “We did,” Sif and I look at each other amused. 

Thor’s confidence didn’t falter, “True, but I supported both of you.” He walks back over to where Loki and says, “Surely, you’re not going to leave me and my brother to get all of the glory.” After a minute, Loki looked at him, “What?” 

Thor confused, looked at him and asked, “Aren’t you coming to help me fight the Frost Giants.” We all see Loki turn back around, think for a few seconds and stand up beside Thor, “Yes! Of course! I wouldn’t leave my brother all alone in Jotunheim. Aren’t you guys going to fight with us?” 

I look at all of them before saying, “I will.” They all look at me, I kept looking straight ahead at Thor and Loki. Thor smiles and Loki mouths to me, “Thank you.” I nod at him and I hear Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun all say, “The Warriors Three will fight with you.” We all look at Sif, waiting for her to answer. Sif looks from the Warriors Three, to the brothers and says, “I will.” 

Thor smiles that cocky-grin at all of us and says, “My friends, we're going to Jotunheim.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

After the decision was made, we all went to our chambers to change into more suitable clothes and get our weapons. I met the others at the stables to get horses, so we can ride to Heimdall and the Bifrost. As always I have the tall, all black horse with a white blaze going down the middle of its face named Willa. We got on the horses and I’m the only watching where Loki goes to a servant and whispers something to him before getting on his horse too.  
Thor lead us to the Bifrost.   
___________________________________________________________________________

Getting off the horses, we walked over to Heimdall. Loki asked him if everything was alright. Heimdall replied with, “You're not dressed warmly enough. Do you think that you can deceive me?” I saw as Loki had the expression of confusion on his face before he spoke, “You must be mistaken….” Thor interrupted, “Enough! Heimdall, may we pass?” Heimdall stared at Loki for a minute or two before looking at Thor, “ Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened?”   
Thor sighed before replying, “ Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?” Thor and the others go on ahead and pass Heimdall. Volstagg turns to Loki before walking where the others are, “What happened? Silvertongue turned to lead?” I walked up to Loki and he looked at me with that sad look. “Are you ready”,he asked me. I looked ahead to where the others were and I nodded. Loki then walked me up to them. 

Heimdall looked at all of us with his golden eyes and told us, “Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If you return threatens the safety of Asgard by Frost, will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim.” Volstagg looked at him curiously, “Couldn’t you leave the Bifrost open then for our return.” The golden eyes were then laid on Volstagg, “Leaving it open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost. Therefore destroying Jotunheim and all of you along with it.” Thor said what probably everyone was thinking, “I do not wish to die today.” Heimdall nodded, “I don’t either. Anyway, let’s get you all through to Jotunheim.” 

He walks behind us and just minutes later, the Bifrost lights up and we all walk in.   
____________________________________________________________________

We went from the rainbow bridge and the bright colors of the rest of Asgard to the cold, dark realm of Jotunheim. You could just feel the difference. I look at my surroundings. All of a sudden this loud voice spoke to us. It belongs to King Laufey, “You have come a long way to die, Asgardians?” Thor’s cockiness spiked, “I am Thor Odinson…” He was interrupted by the voice, “WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!” Thor was getting madder and madder by the second, “How did your people get into Asgard?”We walked forward to the tallest block of ice and I noticed there was a blue figure on the top,“Guys, he is up there.” I point towards the figure and they look up to where I’m pointing. Laufey spoke again, “The house of Odin is full of traitors.” Thor looked like he was going to burst with the amount of anger he showed, “Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!” 

Laufey quickly shot back, “ Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man.” Thor gripped Mjöllnir until his knuckles turned white, “Well this boy has grown tired of your mockery.” I felt someone watching us and when I looked around, I was right. Hundreds of Frost Giants were surrounding us. I got Loki’s attentions and told him to look around. He did. He walked up to Thor, “Thor, stop and think! Look around you. We're out numbered!” Thor just waved him off, “Know your place, brother!” Laufey appeared in front of us and walked closer, “You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go, now! While I still allow it.” I walk up to them, “We will accept, your most gracious offer.” Thor looks between me and Loki, then back at Laufey. We all could tell he was reluctant to leave. You could plainly see Loki just wanted to get out of there before any damage was done, “Come on, brother!”

Just as Thor was going to come with us, one of the other Frost Giants mocked, “Run back home, little princess. Loki and I both said, “Damn!” 

Thor turns around and hits the Frost Giant with Mjöllnir. That Frost Giant went flying. Thor said, “Next!” He then turns and hits the next one. This is what made all of the hundreds of Frost Giants run towards the seven of us. I grip my shield and sword tighter. What did I get myself into? I finish fighting three of them by stabbing all of them, when all of a sudden one grabs my arm. I scream when I feel the severe burning. Oh the irony! I then stab it with my sword. Another one comes up to me and its abruptly knocked away from me. Looking from where the weapon came, Loki is looking at me. I say to him, “I’m okay.” He nods and yells to the others, “Don’t let them touch you.” 

Running to where the others were, I kill off some more only to see Loki get touched by one of them. He’s not screaming. I can see him with a surprised expression on his face. When I look at his arm, its completely blue. I look away to save myself from a Frost Giant. Sif screams, “Thor!” Looking to my left, I see Fandral impaled with an ice spike that one of the Frost Giants must have made. 

Thor doesn’t even notice as he is swinging and hitting the ice below him with Mjöllnir making the Frost Giants fly back. I scream as I’m impaled by a Frost Giant stabbing me through the side. Its knocked away from me like the other one. The next thing I know, I’m being carried by Loki as he is running towards where we were transported to. The ground is shaking behind us. I look and this giant creature is following us. Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, who is carrying Fandral, are following us. We stop running when we get to the cliff. I hear Fandral shout, “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” Loki puts me down and puts my arm around his shoulder, so I wouldn’t fall over. The creature gets closer and closer. I close my eyes until I heard some strange noise and the ground stop shaking. I open them to see Thor standing in front of us and the creature is nowhere to be seen. Loki must have sensed my confusion, because he looked at me and informed me, “It fell off the cliff.” Well then! 

More and more Frost Giants stood in front of us, but behind Laufey. Suddenly, a bright white light blinded us all. When it finally went away, we see the Allfather on a white horse. Thor looks at his father, “Father! Let's finish them together!” Odin turns to him and shouts, “Silence!” Laufey suddenly extends only a foot or two in front of Odin, “All-Father. You look weary.” 

Odin looks from his son to the Jotunheim King, “Laufey, end this now.” Laufey’s red eyes landed on Thor, “Your boy sought this out.” Odin sighed, “You're right. These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now. Before there's further bloodshed.” 

Looking back at the Allfather, Laufey laughed, “We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. He'll get what he came for. War and death.” Odin replies, “So be it!” We all see Laufey’s icy armor extends, but before he could do anymore there was another bright white light.   
Who knows where we’ll end up now?


	4. Chapter 3: Returned Just To Be Banished

Chapter 3 : Returned Just To Be Banished

 

Loki’s POV! 

When we’re able to see again, we were in Asgard. I notice something. Emilia was heavier. I look at her and she’s unconscious. Sif came over to us and said, “I’ll take her.” I sigh and hand her over. When they left to take her and Fandral to the hospital wing, Thor was really mad, “Why did you bring us back?” Father was just as mad, “Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?” 

Thor was offended, “I was protecting my home!” Father scoffed, “Lady Emilia was grabbed and stabbed by a Frost Giant and Fandral was stabbed by ice. Now they are both unconscious.You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?” From where I was standing, I could tell this was going to end badly. Thor shot back,”There won't be a kingdom to protect if we are afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me! Just as they once feared you.” Father angrily laughed, “That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you! About a warriors patience.” 

In my opinion, this was turning out to be like a mini ping-pong game only with words. Thor looked even more offended, “While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done! You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!” I jumped when Father shouted, “You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!” 

Thor was madder than I have ever seen him, “And you are an old man and a fool!” Father sighed in disappointment, “Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready.” I knew I would have to interject now. Taking a step forward, “Father...:” I jumped again when he turned to me and shouted, “Nay!” I took a step back. He then turned to Thor, “Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!” He steps forward to stand in front of Thor, “You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title!” 

I watched as Father grabbed the medals on Thor’s armor and pulled them off. Next thing to go was the cape, “You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed.” He took Thors hammer, “I now take from you, you're power!” Using Mjöllnir to destroy the shield on Thor’s left arm, “In the name of my father!” Doing the same to the other, “And his father before!” The Bifrost opened, “I, Odin, All-Father, curse you out!” Now using Mjöllnir, Father banished Thor out of Asgard. 

The Bifrost wasn’t closed yet and I see as Father takes Mjöllnir and whispers something. After he is done, he throws the hammer into the Bifrost too. The Bifrost was finally closed and Father walked out of the room and back to his horse. I was left staring at the place my brother stood only moments ago. I felt sad, but knew it was for the best. Remembering Emilia, I went out to the rainbow bridge and got on a horse that was probably left there for me. The hospital wing was the place I needed to go next.


	5. Chapter 4 I was driving then it hit me.

Chapter 4: I was driving, then it hit me! In Midgard!

 

Jane’s POV!

Driving along, I hear my assistant complain again, “Darcy! Quit complaining!” Hearing her mutter the word sorry, I nodded. It was late at night Darcy, my friend Dr. Erik Selvig, and I were driving to the place we thought our scientific findings were happening. It must have been about 8-9 pm. Suddenly our equipment goes crazy and something hits the side of our van. “What the heck”, I exclaim. We all get out and this man is laying out on the ground. Darcy said, “Whoa! Does he need CPR? Cause I totally know CPR.” The man wearily looked at me, then got up, “Hammer? Hammer!” Darcy looks at me, “Yeah! He is hammered.” 

“Heimdall open the Bifrost”, he yelled to the sky. Darcy pointed at him with the taser. The man looked at her, “You would dare threaten me, Thor! You’re so puny……” I hear the taser go off and Thor fell to the ground. I look at her, “DARCY! Why did you do that!” She looked back at me and said, “I’m sorry! He was scaring me!” I sighed and looked at Erik, “You take him to the hospital and I’ll stay here,so I can study the pattern on the ground.” He nodded and got Thor in the van. Erik looked to Darcy and said, “Next time you taser someone, make sure its after we get in the van. Not before.”

I took some quick samples. I got back in the van before they drove off.  
_____________________________________________________________  
When we finally got to the County Hospital, we got Thor inside and checked in. Erik looked at me when we sat down outside Thor’s room, “You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?” I got the pictures out of my bag, “Look? The lensing round these edges, it's characteristics of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.” Darcy was confused, “A what?” 

Now it was Erik’s turn to be confused, “I thought you were a science major.” She clarified, “Political science.” To clear it up for him, “She was the only applicant.” Erik mouthed the word Oh and he explained to Darcy, “An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, is a theoretical connection between two different points in space…” I interrupted him to put it in her terms, “A wormhole.” She seemed to get it now, “Hmmm. 

I now turn to Erik and gave him a picture, “Erik, look? What do you see?” He looked at the picture for a minute before answering, “Stars.” I explained to him, “Yeah. But not our stars! See, this is the star alignment for our quadrant at this time of year. And unless some minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else’s constellations.” 

There were sudden loud noises from inside Thor’s room. They stopped for a minute and the door opened. Thor was the one who came outside and stormed out of the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5 Healing and Argument

Chapter 5: Healing and Argument  
Loki’s POV

Going in the Hospital Wing, I try and find Emilia. When I finally find her, she is sitting up on a hospital bed. I stand there and eye the bandages around her stomach. "Lady Emilia!" I rushed to sit by her side. The nurse comes up to me, “She'll be good to go, but no physical activity for a few days. You can take the bandages off in a few days.” 

Em nods while standing up, walking with me to the horse. I get on the horse. She affectionately pats the horse on its head, “Hey Willa.” I smile and help her get on the horse without hurting her. She puts her arms around my waist, laying her head on my shoulder. I hold on to the reigns of the horse and say, "To the palace."   
__________________________________________________________________________  
I dismount the horse and turn to help Lady Emilia off the horse, while trying to be careful of her injuries. I look down at my hands after the attendants assisted to her living chambers, following closely behind them. Why did my hands turn blue when the Frost Giants grabbed me? It was about ten minutes of walking before we got to her chambers. The Warriors three and Sif had sent for us using a different attendant. We walked into the Healing room, that was in the palace, which had a fireplace and a table with food, so Volstagg could heal his after-battle hunger. Hogun was reaching into the flames, pulling out some fragile healing stones. Neither the fire, nor the stones burn him. As he carefully places the stones over the wounds of his comrades, the stones begin to glow. He crushes them to a powder. His comrades' injuries heal up at the glowing powder's touch. Fandral winces in pain as Hogun heals his gaping wound. Volstagg looks at the skin on his arm -- healing, but still blackened from the necrotizing touch of the Frost Giant. I watched him, then stared at my own arm, where the Giant's touch turned my skin blue. It's undamaged, back to its normal color.  
Volstagg had looked up and started speaking, “We should have never let him go.” Sif said, “We all know there was no stopping him.” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Emilia nodding. Fandral also nodded and stood, “ At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone.” Emilia then spoke, “How did the guard even know where we were going?” I admitted, “I told him.” I looked up to see everyone staring at me dumbfounded. Volstagg spoke up, “You told the guard?”   
__________________________________________________________________________

Emilia’s POV   
I hear Volstagg speak, “You told the guard?” It was clear Loki was getting frustrated, “I saved our lives! And Thor’s. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sif take a few steps forward and I hear her say, “Loki, you're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!”   
Loki had looked up at her, “And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?” We all knew he had a point. He offers his arm out to me and I take it. We leave the room.   
We talked for a minute before getting back to my chamber. He looked at me, “Good day, Lady Emilia.” He was acting very suspicious, so after he left I decided to follow him. He turned around once or twice, but I was sure to duck behind the corners to where he couldn’t see me. I noticed we were walking into the Vault and I hid behind the wall when he stopped at the Casket of Ancient Winters. I watched as he reached out and picked it up. This dark blue color spread over his arms and his body. The latticework behind the Casket starts to separate, the Destroyer rousing. A fire starts to glow within its black metal armor, as it rattles to life, but he seemed to be ignoring it; the blueness spreading further, consuming his whole body.  
I hear someone scream, “Stop!” Loki turns around with his body a dark blue and his eyes were a deep red. I gasp a little louder than I expected, but apparently not loud enough to get either of their attention. He looked like a Frost Giant in that moment. I realize this is more than a theory when I looked at Odin’s face. Looking between the two of them, I noticed Odin eyeing Loki with dismay. I hear Loki speak, “Am I cursed?”   
Odin shook his head, “No. Put the casket down.” Loki does this and his body quickly returning to its normal form and color. Loki just stared at the Allfather. “What am I?” Loki questions. Odin replies, “You’re my son.” I could tell Loki wasn’t satisfied with this answer, “What more than that?” I look over at the Allfather when he didn’t answer. He looked like he was burdened with some sort of secret. Something must have clicked in Loki’s mind about why he was hesitating, “The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?” I wanted to walk away from this conversation, but I couldn’t seem to tear myself away from it. I was watching Loki’s body language. He just wanted answers that seemed to be needing to be expressed for a long time.   
I hear the Allfather say, “No.” He paused before continuing, “In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant’s offspring-- abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey’s son.”   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Loki’s POV   
“Laufey’s son.” I repeated the words of Odin, who I thought was my father for all of my life. I was trying to make sense of the conversation. After I thought about it, it actually does make sense. How I wasn’t the one having the coronation for the throne. Me, the one who was actually book smart and not just wanting the blood of my enemies on my hands for revenge. I had one question that popped in my head that really needed to be answered, “Why?” You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why take me?” Odin replied, “You were an innocent child.” Yet again, I wasn’t satisfied with his response, “You took me for a purpose, what was it?” He didn’t answer. I was done, so I decided to yell, “TELL ME!” Odin finally revealed the truth, “I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace… through you. But those plans no longer matter.”   
I spat back, “So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me.” Odin sighed, “Why do you twist my words?” I was past the point of being done, “You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn’t you?” Odin spoke again, “You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to wanted to protect you from the truth.” I was flabbergasted, “Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?” “Don’t…” He tried to speak, but I interrupted him because after all of these years of not knowing the truth, I deserved to speak, “It all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor all these years.” “Listen…” Yet again, I had interrupted him, “Because no matter how much you claim to ‘love’ me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard!” 

__________________________________________________________________________  
General POV  
Emilia was still in behind the wall, wondering if or when she was going to make her presence known to the other two occupants of the room. She watches as Odin’s body begins to shake, he lifts his hand. It starts to move out of synch temporarily, leaving a trail, the effect of Odinsleep approaching. Loki doesn’t notice as Odin tries to fight it off. As Loki strides away towards the exit, Odin yells, “LISTEN TO ME!” Odin spoke again after taking a step forward, “Loki!” Odin starts towards him, when the enormous mental, emotional, and physical strain of recent events finally takes its toll. The effect of the Odinsleep consumes him. His entire body now moves out of sync with the rest of the world, leaving trails behind him as he staggers backwards.   
Odin falls against the wall behind him, his face contorting in a scream. He collapses onto the cold stone floor. Emilia was shocked, but had heard of the Allfather going into Odinsleep. She ran to him, before his head could hit the ground, catching his head. This shocked Loki. He wondered how much of their conversation she had heard, but instead saved the confrontation for another time. He was also shocked by the Allfather, so he hurried to him and calls out, “Guard!” The guard had shown up a minute later, saw the Allfather on the ground, and carefully took him off the ground to go out the door. As they were leaving, Emilia turned towards Loki. She could tell he was having mixed feelings running through him. He didn’t say anything, just simply wrapped an arm around her and walked her back to her rooms.


	7. Chapter 6 I SWEAR I'M NOT DOING THIS ON PURPOSE

Chapter 6: I SWEAR I’M NOT DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!  
Jane’s POV  
I storm out of the hospital after I find out Thor was missing, “Typical. I just lost my most important piece of evidence.” Darcy questions, “So now what?” I was determined to find out about those constellations being made out of stars that weren’t our own, “We find him.” Erik spoke, “Did you see what he did in there? I don’t know if finding him is the best idea.” 

We got in the car and I started it. I turn to Erik and say, “I want to know what that thing was, and he may have the answers. We don’t have a choice.” Darcy says, “Oo-kay” while pulling out her taser and mace can. “So we’re just going to spend the rest of the day looking for him?” Erik had asked me. While putting the car in reverse, I say, “However long it takes.” I backed up the car and BAM! I exchange a look with Erik and turned off the car. I got out of the car and looked at who or what I had hit. It had turned out to be Thor again, dressed in stolen hospital scrubs. We help Thor off the ground, “I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not doing that on purpose.” He ignored what we were saying and looked up at the sky, “Blue sky… one sun… This is Earth, isn’t it?” I turned to Darcy when she started speaking, “I think you may have hit him with the car one time too many.” I laugh and realize I really need to get Thor in some normal people clothes instead of these stolen hospital scrubs that don’t actually cover anything. I grab Thor’s hand and lead him to get in the SUV. He looked confused, “What is this Midgardian metal contraption?” I smile and help him get in the car, “Let’s get you some clothes.” 

__________________________________________________________________________  
General POV  
Everyone, who wanted to try to pull Mjöllnir out of the ground, parked around the site it landed when Odin threw it out of Asgard. They were obviously thinking that the ‘satellite’ or so they heard was worth alot of money. A government car had also drove up to the site and stops. A Fed in a black suit climbs out, peers down at the boisterous gathering below, his eyes fixed on the object at the center of the crater. Someone could tell he knew what the object was. He pulled out a phone, dialed a number, and said, “Sir-- we’ve found it.”  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Jane’s POV   
We finally got Thor in the SUV and I drove us all back to the Lab where Thor was now in a backroom changing. He was shirtless, but wearing jeans while looking for a t-shirt. Darcy and I were standing in the lab, but couldn’t help ourselves to look at him with his powerful build and rippling biceps. Darcy leans over to me, “You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he’s pretty cut.   
I turned away right before Thor emerged from the back room, holding a t-shirt. Darcy had finished what she was doing on her cell phone and had said, “Hey, sorry I tased you!” Thor nodded and headed over to my work area. I could hear him fiddling with the equipment in there with interest. I hurried over to put a stop to it, “Excuse me… excuse me!” I lead him away from the work station. He held up the t-shirt, revealing that it had a sticker that read: “HELLO, MY NAME IS DR. DONALD BLAKE”. Thor looks at it, puzzled. I ripped the sticker and explained, “My ex.” He was staring at me for a few moments. I spoke up to apologize for the choice of clothing, “They’re the only clothes I had that’ll fit you. Sorry.” Thor smiles, “They will suffice.” He then turned his attention to the pictures I had on the wall.   
I smiled back and said, “You’re welcome. Now tell me…” Thor studies the frame-grabs with interest. I pointed to his form in the photo, “What were you doing, in that?” He dismissively glanced at it, “What does anyone do in the Bifrost?” I stared at him incredulously. I opened my notebook and quickly wrote the word down, so at a later time I could go back and research it. I could feel him moving close to me and eyeing the stuff I had written/drawn curiously.   
I was so caught up in my notes, but I was getting more and more uncomfortable with him standing so close to me, looking at my notations. I close the book and ask, “What exactly is the Bifrost?” Obviously ignoring me, he said, “This mortal form has grown weak.” I was about to say one thing, but I decided on my second choice of things to say, “Somebody get the mortal a Pop-Tart.”


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
Emilia POV  
Loki walked me back to my room and we talked for a bit. I told him how much I had heard and he had flinched at some of the parts and had a dazed off look for the others. I apologized for overstepping my boundaries. He simply nodded and went to walk away. I tried to go after him, “Loki! I don’t care about what you guys were talking about.” He turns around, “How can you say that, Emilia. I am a monster and that is all I’ll ever be!” I shook my head, “Loki. You might be mischievous and known as a prankster, but you will NEVER be a monster! You are the same Loki that I have known for the last ten years.” We were inches apart. Close enough for me to feel the warmth radiating off of his body. He was looking into my eyes and said, “Did you fear me when you saw me in my true form?” He was scaring me, but I wasn’t going to back down. He stepped forward and I stepped back, not knowing that I was about to be backed up into the wall behind me.   
My shoulder had hit the wall, but he wouldn’t let up with his yelling, “Emilia, do you fear me right now, knowing what my people have done!?!” I reply, “Loki, you weren’t brought up there. You aren’t a true Jotun and you know it. You were brought up here with people who care about you.” He spits back, “Like who?” Without hesitating, I yelled at him, “Me!” He was taken back by this, “You care for me?” I sighed and nodded, “Yes! I don’t even care that you were born in Jotunheim. I don’t care about the fact that you come from a family of Frost Giants and that you are one. I care about you!” I could see that he was processing this information. He stepped away from me and I saw the rage was gone from his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Lady Emilia. I shouldn’t have screamed at you.” He had walked away, but this time I wasn’t going to follow him. I decided to play it safe and go in my chambers.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Loki’s POV  
I knew that Mother would be in Odin’s chambers tending to him while he was in Odinsleep. I walked there, so I could take time to think about the information I had just heard. Emilia cares for me. She must be lying though. Like how could a sweet person fall for a monster like me. You will NEVER be a monster. Her words had went through my head over and over again since she had said them. I shook the thought from my head before arriving outside of Odin’s chamber where the guards were standing outside the door. They stepped out of my way to let me in the door. Mother had seen me walk through the door and walked over to hug me. We hugged for a moment before leading me to one side of him and sitting across from me, on the other side of Odin. She took his hand in hers. I looked at the pale and lifeless man I thought was my father for many years. His body and the space around it was warped from the effect of Odinsleep. I couldn’t look at him anymore, so I look at the room around it, noticing that the walls of his chamber had moved to close around him. The room looked like it was protecting him like a dark crypt, sealing off any daylight. She spoke up, “I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family.” I asked, “So why did he lie?” She sighed, “He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that.” As I take this in, I stared at Odin.   
As much as I deserved to be angry at him, I couldn’t be angry at him in this moment. She continued speaking, “You can speak to him. He can see and hear us, even now.” I replied with another question, “How long will it last?” Frigga shook her head, “I don’t know. This time is different. We were unprepared.” I told the truth, “I never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying helpless until his body is restored.” “But he’s put it off for so long now, I fear.” I had heard her say. I picked up her hand and held it in mine. I could tell she was grateful as she wiped tears from her eyes, “You’re a good son.” I sit here, uncertain on how to react and how I really feel. Mother continued, “We mustn’t lose hope that your father will return will return to us. And your brother.” I look up concerned, “What hope is there for Thor?” She replied, “There’s always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home.” I was somehow troubled by this revelation. I got up and headed towards the exit when I hear a clatter of armored footsteps, which were hurriedly approaching. It was the Einherjar guard, who entered the room and blocked my way out of the door. I tensed and prepared for the worst, but he just stood there. I was actually baffled. I hear my mother speak up yet again, “Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until he awakens, Asgard is yours.”   
I was really shocked, but the guard kneeled before me. Another guard enters the room and hands me the spear (Gungnir), while also kneeling before me. I looked back at mother when I heard her start to speak, “Make your father proud.” I reached out tentatively, and take it. I like the feel of the spear in my hand.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
Emilia’s POV   
I was alone in my room, so I decided to try and see what was happening to Thor. I waved my hand around in a circle motion about an inch or two away from the wall. Under my breath, I muttered, “Midgard. Thor.” The circle inside the path shimmered. Apparently, Thor was with these two women and a man in a weird place eating a large amount of food. One woman had a notebook, looking eager to write in it. I heard a knock on the door and I muttered, “Release.” The vision had stopped showing what Thor had been doing, turning into just a normal wall. I waved my hand again to unlock the door and walked over to the door, careful not to expose my magic to whoever it was. It turned out that it was Loki. He had Gungnir in his hands. I asked, “Why do you have that?”   
He explained, “While Odin is in Odinsleep and Thor is banished, I have control over Asgard.” I was shocked. He looked down, “I think it’s time for Asgard to have the King it deserves. And that King is me.” He walked away and his full outfit appeared, the golden horns materializing out of thin air. I just shrugged and walked back into my room. I waved my hand to shut the door. 

 

________________________________________________________________  
Jane’s POV   
We were all sitting at the table in the local diner. Erik and Darcy watched as Thor ate ravenously from his first plate of steak and eggs. There were three or four other plates, piled high of pancakes, biscuits and gravy. I had my notebook in my lap, ready to write in it. I had a bunch of questions to ask Thor about that night, “Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night.” Thor looked me in the eyes, staring at me as if intrigued by me. I was flustered by the thought and looked away. I explained, “Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud.” Darcy put in, “And how you could eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry.” I shot her a withering look. Thor downed his cup of coffee and looked at the mug, “This drink. I like it.” Darcy replied, “Yeah, it’s great, isn’t it? Isabela makes the best coffee in town.” Before any of us knew it, Thor hurls the empty mug at the ground, shattering it and shouted, “Another!”   
The diner’s proprietor, Isabela, glares at Thor from behind the counter. I raised my voice for her, “ Sorry, Izzy. Little accident.” She turned to a waitress and ranted in Spanish. I turned back to Thor and asked, “What was that?” He made a face that told me he didn’t understand. Other people in the diner looked over, staring at him. He spoke, “It was delicious. I want another.” I facepalmed, “Then you should just say so!” He got that little innocent puppy look on his face, “But I just did.” I reply, “I mean ask for it. Nicely.” That look stayed on his face, “I meant no disrespect.” I shrugged, “All, then no more smashing, deal?” He nodded, “You have my word.” I nodded sharply and said, “Good.”   
We hear Isabella talking to someone about the excitement at the crater. Erik and I share a look and turn to them. Pete was saying, “They’re saying some kind of satellite crashed in the desert.” The town drunk, Jake, then spoke, “We were having a good time with it until the Feds showed up, chased us out.” I spoke up, “ Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?” Jake nodded, “Yep. They said it was radioactive. And I had my hands all over it. But I’m probably sterile now.” Thor was unconcerned, but prepared to dig into the giant pile of pancakes. Everyone could tell that Darcy was amazed because she whipped out her cellphone while saying, “Oh my God, this is going on Facebook.Smile” Thor was puzzled as the flash went off, taking the photo of him and his massive stack of food. Erik had asked, “What did the satellite look like?” Jake explained, “I don’t know anything about satellites. But it was heavy. Real heavy. Nobody could lift it.” Thor looked over, paying more attention. Thor springs to his feet, heads over to Jake, and pulls Jake to face him, “Where?!” Jake was scared, “About twelve miles east of here.” Thor grinned, his spirits soaring, as he quickly strides out of the diner. Pete told us, “I wouldn’t bother! Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left.”  
We ran outside, catching up to Thor, who was studying the position of the sun. I asked him, “Where are you going?” Thor replied, “Twelve miles east of here.” He starts to stride determinedly down the street. I walked with him, “Why?” Thor spoke, “To get what belongs to me.” I asked him, “So now you own a satellite?” He replied, “It’s not what they say it is.” I tried to explain, “Whatever it is, the government seems to think it’s theirs. You intend to just walk in there and take it?” He nodded and stopped walking, “If you take me there now, I’ll tell you everything you wish to know.” I was appalled, “Everything?” He nodded once again, “All the answers you seek will be yours, once I reclaim Mjolnir.” Darcy was weirded out, “Myeu-muh?” She paused before continuing, “What’s Myeu-muh?” I studied Thor, who looked very sincere. I almost swayed, when Erik pulled me aside, “Jane. Please don’t do this.” I looked between the two, “ You know what we saw last night. This can’t be a coincidence. I want to know what’s in that crater.” Erik looked me in the eyes, “I’m not talking about the crater. I’m talking about him.” I shook my head, trying to reason with him, “He’s promised us answers.” Erik was really appalled, “He’s delusional! Listen to what he’s saying! ‘Thor.’ ‘Bifrost.’ ‘Mjolnir.’ These are the stories I grew up with as a child!” I replied to him, “I’d just be driving him out there, that’s all.”   
Erik was acting like he was actually trying to reason with me instead, “It’s dangerous. He’s dangerous.” After a moment of thinking, I nodded. We headed back over to Thor and Darcy. I apologized to him, “I’m sorry. I can’t take you.” Thor nodded, “I understand. Then this is where we say goodbye.” He took my hand and kissed it. I stuttered, “That’s… thank you.” Thor bowed slightly to each of us, “Jane Foster… Erik Selvig… Darcy. Farewell.” He heads off down the street. Erik looked relieved, “Now… Let’s get back to the lab. We have work to do.” Erik and Darcy turn and start to go. I looked after Thor as he walks away down the street.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
Emilia’s POV   
I had watched the rest of that scene play out. I was shocked. Thor was going to get Mjolnir back and end his banishment. I released the vision and went out of my room. I met up with Sif, who was joining the Warriors Three. “Where are you going?” I asked them. Sif looked over at me, “We are going to Odin about ending Thor’s banishment, since Loki isn’t going to.” I then realize they don’t know about how the Allfather went into Odinsleep and Loki on the throne. Two Einherjar guards enter, admitting all of us when we burst through the entrance, heads bowed. Sif spoke first, “Allfather, we must speak with you.”   
We raised our heads to see Loki sprawled on Odin’s throne with Gungnir in his hand and his horned ceremonial headdress on his head. The others were shocked at the discovery. Volstagg then spoke, “What is this?” Loki looked over at me with a questioning look. I shook my head. He then looked to the others, “My friends… you haven’t heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard.” Fandral questioned, “Where is Odin?” Loki twirled Gungnir in his hands while looking at them, “Father’s fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again.” Sif exchanged a look with the rest of us while saying, “We would speak with her.” Loki apparently noticed and replied, “She has refused to leave my father’s bedside. You can bring your ‘urgent’ matter to me, your King.” At that last part, Loki covered his chest with his hand. Sif covered quickly, “We would ask you to end Thor’s banishment.” Loki sat up at this, “My first command can not be to undo the Allfather’s last. We’re on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times.” We exchanged looks once again, I noticed the others didn’t like any of this.   
Loki continued, “All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard.” Fandral nodded only once, “Of course.” We bow our heads and we go to leave, “Lady Emilia, can I speak with you for a moment?” Sif and the Warriors Three look at me and I motioned for them to go, “I’ll be fine.” They left. I turned around, walking towards Loki. He looks me up and down before speaking, “ Guards. You’re dismissed.” The guards walked out of the room, leaving me and him alone in there. He looked from the door to me, “You didn’t tell them about the big news?” I was starting to get weirded out by his behavior, “Loki. Stop letting this get to your head.” He stood up, “I am King of Asgard now. I can do whatever I want.” I sighed, “Loki! Yes. You’re King, but you’re changing into a version of you that I don’t like!”   
Loki was getting frustrated, “No one likes me! No one has ever liked me!” I yelled, “We have had this conversation so many times. I like you so much, but you have never noticed!” I walk up to him and the golden horns dematerializes. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his face down to mine, touching my lips to his. The kiss was like a tango, a passionate dance, but with our lips. He put down Gungnir and put a hand on either side of my face, bringing me closer. He walked backwards and sat down on the throne, making me straddle his body. I pulled away from the kiss to look at him, “Do you believe me now?” He nodded and helped me off his lap. He picked up Gungnir and said, “You might want to go catch up with the others. They will probably start to wonder what was taking you so long.” I straightened myself up and went out the door.


	11. Chapter 10 I'm going to fly out

Chapter 10

Midgard--- Jane's POV

Erik, Darcy, and I were heading up the street when this pick-up truck pulls up before us, stopped by traffic. The dark matter analysis machine from my lab was covered by the tarp in the bed of the truck, "Hey! That's my stuff!" We get back to the lab, where government vehicles are parked. Some people were hauling my equipment out of the lab and load it into the waiting vans. Other people were stripping the equipment from inside the Pinzgauer and carting it away. Even more people emerged from my trailer with my scientific instruments and documents in their arms. I was horrified and angry, "What the hell is going on here?!" Everyone ignored me, as a guy in a black suit approached me, "Ms. Foster, I'm Agent Coulson, with Shield." I could feel Erik stiffen beside me, but I was too busy yelling at them to say anything, "I don't care who you work for, you can't do this!" Erik put his hand on my arm, "Jane. This is more serious than you realize. Let it go." I was appalled, "Let it go?! This is my life!"

Agent Coulson replied calmly, "We're here investigating a security threat. We need to appropriate your equipment and all your atmospheric data." If was even possible, I got more frustrated than I already was, "By 'appropriate' you mean 'steal'?" Instead of answering, he just handed me a check, "This should more than compensate you for your trouble." I threw it to the ground without looking at it, "I can't just pick up replacements from RadioShack! I made most of that equipment myself!" Coulson nodded sharply, "Then I'm sure you can do it again." I thought of what I could do, "And I'm sure I can sue you for violating my constitutional rights!" Coulson spoke, "We're the good guys, Ms Foster." He tries to walk away, but I stepped in front of him and blocked his path, "So are we! We're on the verge of understanding something extraordinary." I held up my notebook and continued, "Everything I know about this phenomenon is in this lab and in this book, and no one has the right to take it from me." Coulson gestured to the nearest agent, who just promptly plucked the notebook out my hands and adds it to the pile in his arms. I was really stunned. Agent Coulson spoke," Thank you for your cooperation." He got in one of the government cars and all of them pulled away.

We entered the now-empty space, shocked at how the place looked. My anger turned into sadness, "Years of research, gone." Darcy muttered, "They even took my iPod." Erik asked, "And your back-ups?" I was surprised at how thorough they were in cleaning this place out, "Look around! They took our back-ups. They even took the back-ups of our back-ups." "I just downloaded, like, thirty songs on there." Darcy went on talking about her iPod. I raised my voice at her, "Will you please stop talking about your iPod?!" I turned to Erik wondering about shield, "Who are these people?" Erik replied, "No one knows much about them. But I knew a scientist--a pioneer in gamma radiation. Shield showed up and he was never heard from again." I shook my head, "I'm not going to let them do this. I'm getting everything back." I could tell that Erik was trying to reason with me more, "Please, let me contact one of my colleagues. Dr. Pym has had some dealings with these people. I'll email him and see if he can help." Darcy told him, "They took your laptop, too." Erik was annoyed at this and went to think. I spoke up, "We could always go to the library." Erik and I headed out of the lab and got in the Pinzgauer. We get there and I drive up in front of the town's rinky-dink library. We could see a sign in the window and reads, "FREE INTERNET!" After I parked, Erik said, "I'll just be a minute." He climbed out and headed inside. I looked down the street intrigued at what I saw.

____________________________________________________

General POV

Thor walked into the Pet Store and approached the clerk, "I need a horse." The clerk replied, "Sorry, we don't sell horses. Just dogs, cats, birds." Thor considered that for a minute before speaking, "Then give me one of those, large enough to ride." The clerk was genuinely confused. A car horn was heard from outside the store. Thor turned to the open door to see Jane in her Pinzgauer across the street. Jane called to him, "You still want a lift?" He nodded, ran to her car and jumped in where Erik was no longer sitting.

____________________________________________________

General POV-- Erik's POV

I was finishing up my email to Dr. Pym while a kid was flipping through a book with interest. I sent the finished email and looked over at the kid. The librarian called to the boy, "Joshua, come sit down. It's storytime." Joshua put the book down and joined the others. I looked down at the book to find that it was called 'MYTHS AND LEGENDS FROM AROUND THE WORLD.' The legend of the rainbow bridge should be in here. I'll just look through it. I picked it up and flipped to the section on Scandinavian Mythology. There indeed was the picture of the rainbow bridge coming down from Asgard to Earth. Asgardians were walking upon it, among them Odin, Loki, and Thor, who wields Mjolnir. On the ground below them, a group of Vikings kneeled reverently. I was pondering while eyeing the illustration.

________________________________________________________________

General POV-- Jane and Thor

Jane's Pinzgauer cuts off the road, heading over the rugged terrain. Storm clouds roll in over the desert sky. Jane drives, pumped with adrenaline, nervous and excited, as Thor sits beside her, upbeat and eager for battle, "I've never done anything like this before! Have you ever done anything like this before?" Thor was amused by her excitement, "Many times. You're brave to do it." Jane quickly glanced at him before looking back on the road, "They just stole my entire life's work. I really don't have anything left to lose." Thor replies, "But you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this Realm." Jane was confused, " 'This Realm?' Why do you talk like that?" Thor was amused by this, "You think me strange?" Jane laughed, but caught herself, "Yeah. Just a little." Thor thought before asking, "Good strange or bad strange?" Jane said, "I'm not quite sure yet." She looks at him and sees him staring at her. She was truly lost in his gaze, distracted, when the Pinzgauer lurches. She quickly turns her eyes forward, regaining control of the car, "Sorry." She glances back at him. He's confident, determined. Jane continued, "Who are you? Really?" Thor smiled, "You'll see soon enough." Jane said, "You promised me answers." Thor looks at her, charmed by her persistence, "What you seek-- it's a bridge." Jane, again, was confused, "A bridge? Like an Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" He shook his head, "More like a rainbow bridge." A moment passed and Jane said, "God, I hope you're not crazy."

_

As the Pinzgauer heads away, they drove up on a hillside, revealing a light illuminating the valley beyond. As they moved closer, a glow was revealed coming from a massive Shield base that was set up around the crater. There were vehicles, trailers, and barricades also set up around the crater. Armed guards man a gate in the razor wire fence that runs fifty yards from the crater's edge, enclosing the complex. Clear plastic access tubes with junction boxes lead to a translucent cube structure erected in the middle of the crater.

_

Jane and Thor crawled to the edge of the ridge and looked through the binoculars to see the impressive Shield base. Jane marvelled, "That isn't a satellite crash. They would have hauled the wreckage away, not build a city around it." Thor shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to her, " You're going to need this." "Why? --" Jane just got the word out of her mouth before thunder rumbled over their heads. Thor put his hand up, stopping her from following him, "Stay here. Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you." He looks to her, already knowing that Jane may disobey his request, "Deal?" Jane shook her head, "No! Look what's down there! You can't just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out!" Thor smiles, "No. I'm going to fly out." Thor took off heading towards the crater before she could react. The first drops of rain began to patter into the dust. Jane went to call out to him, but he was already almost at the crater.


End file.
